theunholytrinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinn-Joe Relationship
The Quinn-Joe Relationship, also commonly referred to as Quoe but can also be referred to as Hartbray, Joquinn or Fabhart, is the friendship between Quinn Fabray and Joe Hart. Their first interaction is seen in Heart as they were both a member of The God Squad. In Dance With Somebody, it is revealed that they have feelings for each other. In one scene while he helps her with her physical training, they lean in to kiss, but Joe pulls away. However, because Quinn confesses her love for Puck in the season three finale, Quinn and Joe's romantic relationship is presumed to have ended. Episodes Season Three Heart Quinn meets Joe for the first time after she returns to the God Squad in which she looks at Joe like he is weird and begins his famous nickname "Teen Jesus". They are later seen together singing Stereo Hearts for Rachel's telegram dedicated from Finn. At Sugar's Valentines Party, Joe agrees to sing Brittany's telegram, and they sing together Cherish/Cherish. When Blaine, Rachel, Brittany, Kurt, and Mercedes are performing Love Shack, Joe is sitting at a random table until Quinn takes him to dance.In The God Squad, they discuss whether they feel comfortable singing to gay couples after Santana asks them to sing to Brittany. Mercedes, Sam, and Quinn are fine with it but Joe is not sure as he has never really met a gay person before. Quinn tells him that in her opinion that being truthful and honest is her way of seeing a true Christian trying to show him support. He tells them he needs to think about it. In The God Squad meeting, Mercedes tells them that they should spend the day praying for Dave. Quinn says that they should pray for his family more. She believes what Dave did was selfish as he not only wanted to hurt himself but everyone around him. She tells them she went through things as hard as him but never could do what he did. Kurt walks in, telling her she has no idea what Dave was going through. She tries to back herself up but realizes it's not her time as Kurt lists off what he was going through, what drove him to do what he did. He tells them that the Facebook comments haven't stopped, one of them being, "Better luck next time." Quinn asks Kurt why he is there, saying she thought he didn't believe in God. Joe tells the group that Kurt asked if he could come, as he found out that they were praying for him in the session. Big Brother At Quinn's locker, she drops her books all over the ground after she isn't able to see where she is putting them. Joe appears and picks them up for her. He asks her to walk her to her next class. He tells her that he has been praying for her, but not for her to get better, but to accept where she is now. She says that he can still walk after his prayers and she apologizes, he says it's okay. She thanks him and tells him she admires him, and suggests he come along to Booty Camp. At Glee Club, Quinn introduces Joe to the New Directions, telling them he has a "killer voice". Dance With Somebody After Brittany tells Quinn that she is still dancing in her dreams, Quinn looks down in disappointment, which Joe notices ☀worriedly Afterwards, he greets her by the lockers, telling her that she looked bummed at that performance. He then asks how her therapy is going, to which she replies that she's made no progress. Joe offers to keep her company and wants to be there for her. She asks why he would want to go with her. He replies that being a good Christian is about action and also that he cares for her. During the therapy it is revealed that they have been practicing for a Whitney number. They perform Saving All My Love For You. During the performance it shows moments of them in therapy and Joe helping her out, and the Glee Club notices the chemistry they have together. After the song, they share a longing look. While in therapy, Joe is flexing Quinn's leg. Quinn looks into his eyes like she's in a daze. She then quickly grabs it and moves it. It has been revealed that they do in fact have feelings for each other after being confronted by their fellow glee club members at different occasions. (Quinn being in the bathroom with the rest of the girls and Joe being with Sam in the weight room) He then tells her his feelings for her and believes that he might forget about the rules in the Bible to be with her. She reciprocates the same way and leaves the outcome waiting for their next interaction to determine the extent of their relationship. Prom-asaurus Joe and Quinn are first seen at Quinn's physical therapy. Quinn is starting to walk again, as she is walking using parallel bars. Joe is beside her cheering her on, telling her "It's all on you... you can do it". A moment later, Quinn tumbles to the mat because she is laughing. Joe quickly moves to help her up and then they smile. Joe is now excited that Quinn is making progress and he wants to tell everyone, but Quinn is determined to keep it between them until she's able to walk unassisted into the choir room - or better yet, into prom. At school, as Joe leaves class he sees Finn wheeling Quinn towards the lockers. Although he is going in the opposite direction, he turns around and looks at them for a second, suggesting that he is a little bit jealous, before Rory pulls him away. At prom, when Finn shouts at Quinn to stand up, Joe comes to her defense. When Finn decides to take it a bit farther and tries to touch Quinn, Joe pushes him off, angered. During Take My Breath Away, Joe is seen staring at Quinn, with a proud look on his face when she stands up. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships